


Des traces dans la poussière

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [3]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Backstory, Et c'est le moment où je dois affirmer que ce n'est pas déprimant, Garage, Gen, Great Flood (grandes inondations de 1913 aux US), Je vous jure, Prohibition, Univers alternatif - Prohibition, Woman's Christian Temperance Union, et mention de la mort des parents, quelques mention d'alcoolisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Etoile n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à New-York. Elle aurait du continuer à grandir dans la ferme de ses parents en Indiana, militer avec sa mère dans les rassemblement pour la prohibition et pour les femmes. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement, et elle doit y faire sa place à force de patience.





	Des traces dans la poussière

**Author's Note:**

> La moitié de cette histoire a été écrite pour les Nuits du Fof, où on a une heure pour écrire à partir d’un thème (qui était « place »). J’ai ensuite fusionné les bouts avec une autre fic que j’avais comencé sur le passé d’Étoile et voilà le résultat.

C’est une histoire d’avant qu’elle naisse, une histoire de quand sa mère n’a pas gardé le bébé comme elle n’a pas gardé les autres avant.

Étoile ne la raconte pas, mais elle la garde contre son cœur.

Elle sait que son père a bu, qu’il a été de ces hommes qui s’alignent les uns contre les autres au saloons et boivent jusqu’à l’oubli, boivent sans les femmes, et crient et frappent quand ils rentrent chez eux.

Et puis il y a eu les campagnes. Il y a eu le moment où sa mère s’est levée et les a rejoint, pour demander à ce que l’alcool soit interdit, parce qu’il corrompait même les hommes les meilleurs. La première fois, elle avait un bleu énorme sur la hanche, et elle est venue quand même, malgré la douleur, et elle a défilé avec les autres, _quand même_. Aujourd’hui, Étoile se souvient mal du visage de sa mère, mais elle arrive à reconstituer le petit rictus de fierté quand elle le précisait et le rythme de sa voix.

Cela a pris un peu de temps, de convaincre son père. Elle a perdu un autre bébé.

Mais son père a arrêté de boire et elle est née. Ce récit fait deviner un autre homme derrière son père, plus large et plus grand, qui crie plus fort. Étoile sait depuis toute petite qu’il peut revenir s’il recommence à boire.

Il a toujours résisté à la tentation. La ferme a commencé à rapporter de l’argent, il a pu acheter un tracteur et plus d’ouvriers. Sa mère a continué à défiler avec les autres, à écrire au gouvernement, à lire les tracts, à en écrire, à en distribuer, à se rassembler avec les autres femmes de la ligue de tempérance. Elle a été élevée au milieu de tout cela elle a été formée entre les mains de ces femmes, entre leurs mots¹.  

.

C’est peut-être une histoire banale ; peut-être pas. Mais Étoile sait que si elle se sent aussi rigide et acérée comme la pointe d’une épée, si elle n’a pas peur de demander le respect des hommes qui l’entourent, c’est par cette histoire et nulle autre.

.

Cette histoire, elle se finit brutalement. Sa mère et elle ont bravé la pluie un vingt-trois mars, pour aller jusqu’au village s’approvisionner et sont restées chez Elanor et ses parents quand la tempête fut trop forte pour qu’elles songent à rentrer chez elles. Quand elles peuvent revenir, une semaine plus tard, la ferme a été emportée par les eaux. Personne n’a retrouvé le cadavre de son père².

Elles sont logées chez la famille d’Elanor. Dans d’autres circonstances, cela aurait eu des allures de fête. Leur maison est loin de la rivière, sur une butte et ils n’ont pas beaucoup souffert de l’inondation– ils ont ouvert la porte à tous leurs amis et leurs connaissances. Sa mère pleure. Étoile aussi, d’abord, mais plus que tout, elle est en colère. Une colère immense, terrible. C’est injuste. Et sa mère courbe la tête, pleure, et un jour elle a de la fièvre et ne s’en remet pas.

C’est tout.

.

Elle n’a pas le choix. La mère d’Elanor l’aide dans ses démarches. Elle écrit à son oncle qui vient pour l’enterrement, et ils contemplent ensembles les murs de la ferme et le peu qui a été sauvé des eaux. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Il y a une place pour toi à New York, si tu le souhaites. »

Elle n’a jamais vu New York. Elle sait simplement que ses parents en parlent – parlaient – comme de la ville de tous les vices et qu’ils n’ont jamais voulu d’aller visiter son oncle là-bas. C’était lui qui revenait pour les fêtes, et chaque fois, on lui demandait s’il ne voulait pas ouvrir un garage plus près. Elle n’a jamais vu New York et n’a pas envie d’y aller. Mais ici, tout est à refaire et elle n’a pas l’argent pour embaucher de nouveau les employés nécessaires et son oncle non plus, elle a quinze ans et ses parents sont morts. Elle sait qu’elle pourrait rester – sait qu’on lui trouvera de quoi travailler, de quoi l’héberger.

Mais elle pense : si je reste, je vais regarder chaque jour le cadavre de notre ferme et ce sera celui de maman, je n’arrêterai jamais de chercher la silhouette de papa dans tous les passants ; si je reste, je me souviendrai juste de la ferme détruite et pas de celle que j’ai habité.

Elle sent, confusément, qu’elle doit partir, s’arracher à la mort qui lui a pris sa ferme et ses parents. Elle sent que c’est sa première décision d’adulte. C’est un crève-cœur, cette plongée vers l’inconnu, mais elle accepte l’offre de son oncle et il part un peu avant elle pour que la maison soit prête à l’accueillir.

.

Le père d’Elanor l’emmène jusqu’à la gare un jour de juin, une fois que tous les papiers concernant la vente des terres de la ferme ont été signés. Elle a une maigre valise à la main qui rassemble les effets qui lui reste – les vêtements qu’elle avait sur le dos le jour de l’inondation, ceux de sa mère qu’elle a pu ajuster à sa taille, et les bijoux de sa mère. Le trajet est long. Elle pars plus loin de chez elle qu’elle ne l’a jamais été et elle fait ses adieux en silence.

Elle n’imagine pas, dans le train, à quel point cette terre va lui manquer dans ses mauvais jours.

Dans le train, elle serre sa valise contre elle – moins par peur que pour tromper la solitude qui l’enserre. Elle se répète les changements qu’elle va faire et qu’elle connaît déjà par cœur. Elle a du mal à respirer. Elle refuse de pleurer – ne veut pas attirer l’attention sur elle. Elle est déjà un peu trop jeune pour voyager seule.

Elle se sent mal à l’aise, déplacée. Elle n’est pas née pour ce voyage, pas née pour la grande ville. Elle va y être comme l’était son oncle quand il revenait chez eux et qu’on se moquait parfois de lui, gentiment, de ses habitudes de gars de la ville, de l’accent qu’il perdait en arrivant et reprenait le jour du départ.

 

Ses mains montent jusqu’à son chapeau, et elle fait machinalement tourner son épingle entre ses doigts. Le poids du métal la rassure. C’était celle de sa mère, avec une perle au bout – elle l’avait eu dans son trousseau de mariée. Elle l’avait sur elle le jour de l’inondation et s’est raccroché au bout de métal jusqu’à ce que ses mains soient trop faibles pour tenir la tige. Étoile inspire, et se raccroche à d’autres souvenirs : les leçons d’Elanor. Quand son amie a sut qu’elle partait à New York, elle a insisté pour lui montrer comment s’en servir pour se défendre³. Elle est contente d’avoir dit oui, se sent moins impuissante. Au moins, si les choses tournent mal, elle ne sera pas désarmée. C’est un réconfort étrange.

.

Les premières semaines à New York sont un calvaire. Elle est perdue dans les rues, dans les immeubles immenses qui l’entourent, et elle doit apprendre de nouvelles manières de se repérer. Elle sent que son accent, que ses manières hurlent qu’elle est une fille de la campagne et elle a l’impression qu’à cause de ça on ne la prend pas au sérieux et elle s’en vexe souvent. Les bruits de New York sont à des lieues de ceux de la ferme, et elle fait le deuil de tout ce qui lui était familier.

Elle ne sait pas comment se faire des amies, n’ose pas suivre les idées, bien intentionnées, de son oncle, qui devine qu’elle n’a pas envie de rester dans cet appartement sans présence féminine. Max et Sam, ses ouvriers l’impressionnent un peu, quand elle descend le rejoindre pour manger. Elle cache – comme elle cache à quel point tout l’agresse, dans cette ville. Ce n’est pas de la faute de son oncle si elle se sent ainsi.

Elle n’est pas à sa place et en est douloureusement consciente. Elle rêve souvent que ses parents sont encore vivants, qu’elle est de retour à la ferme, et se réveille les yeux pleins de larmes et dans une colère énorme – pourquoi Dieu les a-t-il repris auprès de lui maintenant ? C’est injuste, tellement injuste !

.

Mais les mois passent et elle s’adapte malgré tout. Elle commence à perdre son accent, commence à comprendre comment fonctionne New York, se fait des amies en allant à l’église chaque dimanche. Elle finit par rejoindre la Ligue de Tempérance, même si les réunions évoquent parfois des souvenirs doux-amers. Son oncle n’a pas besoin qu’elle rapporte de l’argent, mais elle a une tête pour les chiffres et l’aide à tenir ses comptes régulièrement.

Le temps passe et elle commence à apprécier la routine qu’elle a construit.

.

Max tombe malade, et au lieu de passer, cela empire jusqu’à ce que le docteur annonce qu’il s’agit probablement de la tuberculose. Son oncle lui donne immédiatement plusieurs salaires d’avance pour qu’il parte faire une cure au grand air, et pendant plusieurs semaines, le moindre toussotement les remplit d’inquiétude. A la fin du mois, Étoile compte et recompte ses additions et puis elle descend à l’atelier.

« Montre-moi, demande-t-elle. »

Elle n’est peut-être pas la mieux placée, mais elle s’est occupé du tracteur chez ses parents et suppose que ça ne doit pas être _si_ différent. Son oncle hésite un moment, mais ils savent tous les deux que sa générosité ne lui permet pas d’embaucher une autre paire de mains tout de suite. Il regarde ensuite sa robe – la plus vieille, celle dont le tissus est tellement usé qu’elle avait prévu d’en faire des chiffons – et puis dit :

« Il y a des bleus à côté. Si tu es sérieuse, tes jupes vont être au milieu. »

Elle en enfile un, remonte les manches et les jambes en notant mentalement les ourlets qu’elle va y faire le soir. Quand elle revient, elle se sent presque nue, même si elle sait que personne ne voit rien. Sam, l’autre ouvrier, doit sentir sa gêne et fait de son mieux pour la distraire.

.

Max ne revient pas du sanatorium. Étoile apprend vite, et elle est assez efficace pour que son oncle décide de lui verser un petit salaire. Elle aime bien travailler au garage, même si elle est consciente que ses amies seraient scandalisées de la voir dans son bleu de travail. Les clients la prennent souvent pour un garçon. Au départ, cela l’irrite – elle est une fille, bon sang ! – mais elle se rend vite compte que c’est généralement beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde de ne pas les détromper. Elle commence à mettre ses cheveux sous son béret pour parfaire l’illusion, ce qui fait régulièrement hurler de rire Sam.

« Une fille va s’y tromper et tu vas être embarrassée !, conclut-il souvent.

-C’est pour ça que je sors en jupe, répond-elle immédiatement chaque fois. »

Mais elle rit avec lui.

Elle sait que ce n’est pas la vie qu’elle avait imaginée pour elle-même, mais elle a l’impression d’être à sa place.

 

1 L’Indiana où ce passe l’histoire a été une des place forte des mouvements pro-prohibition dès les années 1840. Le rapport entre les violences des maris et l’alcool est très ancien et explique en partie pourquoi les mouvement féministes chrétiens s’en sont emparés.[†]

2 Il s’agit du Great Flood de 1913. Il a fait entre 100 et 200 morts dans l’Indiana et a laissé environ 25 000 personnes sans toit dans tous les états touchés.[†]

3 Oui, il existait à l’époque des flyers qui décrivaient comment se défendre à l’aide d’épingles à chapeau. Pensez des tiges en fer pointue et rigide qui font au moins cinq cm à planter dans un œil ou une cuisse…[†]


End file.
